


Calamity

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [25]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Dildos, Hair-pulling, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Marvin (Falsettos)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer teases Marvin in the morning, only to leave him hanging until later that evening.———Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "In regards to the "Unsatisfied" fic, would you ever consider branching upon Whizzer teasing/winding up Marvin?" and including a suggestion made by other anons: "Would you ever consider writing something involving toys (dildos?) as part of their foreplay? Or maybe as part of teasing?" / "Can you write something focusing on a whizzer hair pulling kink?"
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Kudos: 35





	Calamity

Marvin woke to the curtains being flung open, filling the room with a blinding light, and a loud voice saying, “Good morning!” Marvin rolled over, pulled a pillow over his head, and groaned. He loved Whizzer, but sometimes that man was just too damn enthusiastic early in the morning. It must be hardly after six. There was no reason or need for him to be so bloody _cheerful_. And awake. He was wide awake. Nobody should be wide awake before ten o’clock and two mugs of coffee, whichever came first. Ideally, on his days off, Marvin finished his second mug right at ten, and then he had no excuse to stay in bed. But it wasn’t a day off this morning, which meant Marvin usually took his coffee in two doses: one before seven-forty-five and the other right after he got to work at eight-fifty-six. 

Whizzer jumped on the bed and Marvin clamped the pillow over his ears. “What time is it?” he groaned. 

“Six-forty. I let you sleep an extra ten minutes.”

“How generous of you.”

“If you wait any longer, you’ll be late for work.”

“Thank you for the reminder, miss sunshine.”

Marvin felt Whizzer smack his ass through the blankets. 

“Ooh, somebody’s extra grouchy this morning.”

Whizzer grabbed the blankets and swept them off Marvin in one smooth motion. Marvin rolled onto his back and hurled the pillow he had over his eyes at Whizzer. He missed. He put his arm over his eyes and groaned again. The bed shook and a heavy weight was suddenly deposited on top of him. 

His hands flew away from his face and he let out a pained “Oof!” 

Whizzer was straddling him, sitting on his hips. “That woke you up.”

“You have the grace of a fucking ox; of course it woke me up. I can barely breathe.”

Whizzer flopped forward on his chest, eliciting another startled “Oof!” from Marvin. “You really need to get up, Marv. It’s almost six-forty-five.”

Whizzer rolled off him and off the bed. 

“No morning kiss?” Marvin said.

“Not until you brush your teeth.”

Marvin hurled another pillow at him. “Fuck you.”

“Not now, sweetheart. You have to go to work.”

Whizzer left the room, swaying his hips in such a way that Marvin knew he was just showing off, being a tease. He sighed heavily and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed again. His hair was greasy. He’d have to get in a quick shower.

“Are you gonna come eat with me?” Whizzer called from the kitchen when he heard Marvin shuffling down the hall ten minutes later.

Marvin poked his head into the room. “Gotta shower. I’ll have to eat in the car.”

“You know,” Whizzer called after him as he continued on his way down the hall to the bathroom, “if you’d get up a little earlier, you wouldn’t have to rush off every morning.”

“Fuck you!” Marvin yelled over his shoulder.

“I already told you—not right now, sweetheart.”

Marvin was laughing as he shut the bathroom door. He brushed his teeth, turned the water on hot, stripped off, then stepped into the shower. A warm shower always woke him up more than anything else, which Whizzer could never understand, as warm showers put him straight to sleep, so he always showered cold first thing in the morning, which Marvin, in turn, thought was barbaric. It was no surprise that they never showered together in the morning. 

Marvin stroked himself a couple times—he was already mostly hard from morning wood, and Whizzer wriggling around on top of him hadn’t helped it go down—and wondered if he could rub one out in time. Probably not. He couldn’t wash his hair and get himself off at the same time, so he gave himself a few more half-hearted strokes, apologetic, before letting go and grabbing the razor to shave.

He was halfway through washing his hair when the bathroom door opened and Whizzer came in, probably to do his hair, since that had become their little routine—Marvin showered while Whizzer did his hair. They’d gotten to the point where they never knocked or asked before going into the bathroom anymore, and sometimes, they’d even poke their heads around the shower curtain if there was something very pressing that needed to be discussed. 

“Marv, I was thinking this morning about going out of town. I think two weeks from now is when you’ve got that long weekend? I’ll have to check. But I was thinking it’d be nice if we just went somewhere over that weekend. It’s been a while since we went on a little vacation.”

“Two weeks from now sounds right,” Marvin said, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. “The… twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth or… something. Yeah, I’d be up for something like that. Where were you thinking?”

“The Hamptons, maybe? It’s not too far away and it’s nice and we could get a room by the beach or something. Spend three or four days there.”

“I’d love that. Let’s book something this evening when I get home.”

Whizzer pulled the shower curtain back. Marvin was rinsing the last of the soap out of his hair and looked at him curiously.

“Come here,” Whizzer said, sitting down on the toilet. His hair was perfectly swept up and back—getting his hair styled properly was “an art,” he’d said once, and it always took him a while to get it right.

“I’m all wet.”

“I know, sweetheart. You’re in the shower.”

Marvin shook his head at him. “You’re so insolent sometimes.”

Whizzer shrugged. “Come here. Do you want a blow job or not?”

Marvin nearly dropped the soap he had just picked up. “Fuck, yes.”

“Then come here. I can’t believe I’ve had to ask you three times already.”

Marvin put the soap down before gripping the shower grab bar on the wall and stepping up to the edge of the tub. 

“Have you brushed your teeth yet?” Whizzer asked, and when Marvin nodded, Whizzer took his cock in hand, stood up, and kissed him while stroking him quickly. Marvin’s lips were wet and slippery against Whizzer’s. It was strangely erotic.

“What time is it?” Marvin asked breathlessly, heart pounding when Whizzer pulled back and sucked on his earlobe.

Whizzer glanced at his watch. “Seven-thirty. You have plenty of time. You know,” he added, sitting back down on the toilet again, still stroking Marvin, who was now fully hard, “I’d really like a jacuzzi in our hotel room when we go to the Hamptons.”

“Why’s that?” Marvin asked, though it was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on anything but Whizzer’s hand on his dick. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck in a jacuzzi.”

Marvin’s laugh quickly became a moan as Whizzer bent down and enveloped Marvin’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth. Out of habit, Marvin reached down and ran his hands under Whizzer’s ears and up into his hair, his palms flat against his scalp; he curled his fingers and gripped two handfuls of hair and pulled. Whizzer moaned around Marvin’s cock and his eyelids fluttered closed. Marvin nearly jerked away at the sensation of Whizzer’s mouth vibrating around his cock, it felt so good. Whizzer hummed sometimes but never actually moaned, and the combination of the vibrations from the moan plus the fact that Whizzer had actually _moaned_ … just hearing that sound was enough to push Marvin one step closer to orgasm. 

Whizzer slid his hands up the backs of Marvin’s thighs and gripped Marvin’s ass as Marvin pulled more insistently on Whizzer’s hair, and lightly dug his fingers into his scalp. Marvin thrust shallowly into Whizzer’s mouth for a few moments, fisting his hands in Whizzer’s hair and tugging and pulling and continually stimulating the nape of Whizzer’s neck, which had always been a hot zone for him, and Whizzer was making little choked, pleasure-filled noises around his cock until, after a particularly insistent tug to Whizzer’s hair, Whizzer yanked his head back, Marvin’s cock slipping from between his lips and his hair falling through Marvin’s fingers; he bent forward over his knees on the toilet, palm pressed hard to his groin, and as he groaned weakly and his legs shook, Marvin realized what was happening and reached out to thread his fingers in Whizzer’s hair again and pull upwards. Whizzer let out a choked cry and his body convulsed for a second before he went still. Marvin’s hand was still in his hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

When Whizzer finally looked up, his cheeks were pink, his pupils were dilated, and his hair, which he had spent so much time on, had been completely ruined by Marvin’s hands. 

“You messed up my hair,” Whizzer said, looking absolutely betrayed.

“You came,” Marvin pointed out, shrugging. Surely an orgasm ranked higher than good-looking hair, especially if the pulling of said hair caused the orgasm. They’d discovered Whizzer could come from Marvin pulling on his hair by accident, actually; Whizzer had been lying between Marvin’s legs one night and Marvin had his hands in Whizzer’s hair and just started tugging absentmindedly, and when Whizzer hunched over suddenly and came, it had been a pleasant surprise for them both. 

Marvin put his hand behind him and into the water, which was starting to run cold, and then, hand wet, started stroking himself quickly. Whizzer batted his hand away. 

“Let me.”

Marvin was more than happy to oblige. Whizzer leaned forward, put his hands firmly on Marvin’s ass, squeezed, and licked Marvin root to tip before sucking him in again. He worked more vigorously this time, tonguing wetly at the tip while he bobbed his head back and forth, and Marvin didn’t usually come just from blow jobs but Whizzer’s mouth was absolutely exquisite this morning; he put his hands in Whizzer’s hair, guiding him to keep going, keep going… and then Whizzer pulled off and glanced at his watch. He grinned up at Marvin.

“Fuck, Marvin, we’ll have to take a raincheck; it’s eight o’clock.”

A combination of frustration, panic, and untempered arousal shot through him and he was scrambling to rinse his body one final time in the water—now ice cold—before climbing out, gripping Whizzer’s arm so he didn’t fall in his haste.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Marvin snapped, yanking the nearest towel off the rack and drying off. He had time for one: coffee or an orgasm. He had an important meeting at ten; coffee it was. He dressed as quickly as he could, hissing as he tucked his cock—still stiff and throbbing and now slightly painful—into his work khakis. He tried to tame his damp hair but had no luck so gave up, and Whizzer darted after him to the kitchen as he poured himself a mug of coffee and tried to drink it as quickly as possible. Whizzer, infuriating as he was, kept brushing the front of his pants every time he walked by until Marvin snatched his wrist and held his hand up and out of the way.

“You fucker,” he said. “You knew what time it was, you knew you wouldn’t be able to finish what you started. I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Later, sweetheart. You can take your frustration out on me when you get home. Or call me at lunch.”

“I can’t— Whizzer, _no!_ I can’t call you while I’m _at work_.”

Whizzer pressed up against him and bounced on the balls of his feet. The sensation of Whizzer moving against him was painful and maddening and he shoved Whizzer off. He didn’t have time to change his pants before going to work if Whizzer made him come accidentally. 

Whizzer shrugged belatedly. “Your choice. My schedule is free today; the client I had booked canceled. So… I’ll just spend the day calling around to hotels in the Hamptons and getting myself all good and worked up for you.”

Marvin inhaled sharply. Whizzer knew exactly how to play him.

“You can have me at lunch or you can have me when you get home. Or both,” Whizzer said as an afterthought. “I wouldn’t mind both. You’re really going to be late now,” he added, taking Marvin’s empty mug and steering him out of the kitchen. “And, Marv… next time, if you want to finish when I blow you in the shower, I’d keep your hands out of my hair. It’s going to take ages to fix now. And I have to change my pants.”

“Oh, so I’m being punished. I see,” Marvin said scathingly. “I make you come and _maybe_ I ruined your hair and your pants, but apparently that’s such a calamity for you that you leave me hanging right before I have a really important meeting. I see how it is.”

Whizzer grinned wickedly. “Just a little incentive for you to get the people you’re meeting with to agree with whatever proposal your company’s… proposing… very quickly.”

Whizzer ushered him to the door and kissed him deeply. “Good luck today.” He opened the door and pushed Marvin through gently. “Don’t forget to get more coffee on the way over or you’ll just be a zombie all day. And call me,” he mouthed as Marvin backed down the hallway, his hand raised in a little wave. Marvin shook his head. He wasn’t about to get reported to HR for indecency—or god knows what offense masturbating at work would be considered. Whizzer winked at him as he turned the corner. Jesus Christ. He wasn’t going to call him.

He didn’t call him. Well, he did call him—at lunch, and just long enough to say, “I am _not_ getting fired today, I’ll see you when I get home, I hate you,” before hanging up, Whizzer’s laughter ringing in his ears. He suffered through the rest of the workday, desperately horny, and practically ran home when the clock hit five.

Whizzer didn’t meet him at the door like he usually did and Marvin was disappointed until he walked into the living room. Whizzer was lying naked on his back on a towel draped over the couch, one leg thrown up over the back of the couch, the other hanging off the edge, furiously pumping one of their many toys in and out of himself. 

“Marvin,” he croaked, lifting his head. His cheeks were a brilliant red, his hair was in even worse shape than how Marvin had left it that morning, and his eyes were wet. “I need your help.” He flung his head back on the couch. 

Marvin’s briefcase slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor with a thud. He hardly noticed. 

“What do you need my help with?” he asked dazedly, hardly believing the scene before him. His hand drifted to the front of his pants. 

“My arm’s getting tired,” Whizzer said, slowing the movement of his hand, “but I need it faster, Marvin.”

“Oh my fucking god,” Marvin breathed, and he went to the couch and dropped to the floor next to Whizzer. He pushed Whizzer’s hand away and took hold of the dildo himself. He leaned forward to kiss Whizzer as he started pumping it for him. He shoved his other hand in his pants and frantically rubbed at himself until he was hard, which didn’t take too long considering he’d been on edge all day. 

Whizzer was suddenly scrabbling at his hand, pulling the dildo out of himself and flinging it somewhere. “Just fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted, grabbing at Marvin.  


Marvin gripped his legs and swung him around so that he was almost hanging off the edge of the couch. It put his head, neck, and shoulders in an awkward place, but he didn’t seem to care. He started yanking at Marvin’s khakis. 

“Hold on, I don’t want you to rip them,” Marvin said, “or you’ll be buying me new ones. Again.”

Whizzer let out a laugh. “I did that _once_.”

“Twice.”

“Once. You ripped them yourself that one time.”

“Twice. You grabbed my arm and yanked.”

“Once. You should have gotten them off faster.”

“Twice,” Marvin insisted, shucking his pants off and throwing them on the chair behind him. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, who cares? Fuck me.”

Marvin grabbed the lube, poured way too much in his hand in his haste, fingered Whizzer to use up some of the extra, then bent over him and rubbed a couple slippery fingers over his nipples. As Whizzer was gasping and reaching to keep thumbing his nipples himself, Marvin pushed Whizzer’s legs open a little wider and rubbed the tip of his cock in circles around his hole before pushing in carefully. Whizzer’s entire body went rigid. Marvin ran a hand over the softness of Whizzer’s inner thigh.

“You okay?”

Whizzer let out a little noise. “Of course I’m okay. You feel so fucking _good_ I can’t think. Move, move, move,” he said, smacking the couch impatiently.

Marvin did move, and when he did, Whizzer let out a stream of “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _Marvin_ ,” and flung his arms around a bit. Marvin laughed at him; he was always so overdramatic, flailing his arms all over the place when Marvin fucked him after he’d been needing it for a while. 

“Shut the fuck up, sweetheart,” Whizzer said, but there was no heat behind those words and Marvin leaned down, increasing his pace, and nibbled at Whizzer’s jawline. 

“Today was hell,” he managed to get out, sucking a dark bruise into the soft skin below Whizzer’s jaw, near his ear. 

Whizzer let out a high whine and sunk his nails into Marvin’s arm, pulling him closer. “Faster, faster.”

“I’m not gonna last long if I go faster,” Marvin said.

“I don’t care,” Whizzer said, and his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned as Marvin gripped the nape of his neck and bent forward and just went all out. “Yes, yes, yes, Marvin, _yes—_ ” 

Whizzer arched his back and came, gripping the couch and pumping his legs up and down involuntarily and letting out a refrain of “Marvin, Marvin, oh fuck, Marvin…” as his cock twitched and spasmed on his belly. 

Whizzer let out a pained moan, as though not wanting it to be over, and clenched around him, his muscle contractions increasing Marvin’s pleasure tenfold, and Marvin was close, teetering precariously on the edge. He thrust once more, then pulled out and pressed the tip of his cock to Whizzer’s balls and stroked himself until a wave of relief crashed over him and he came, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into Whizzer’s knee because it was the closest part of Whizzer he could reach. Whizzer reached down between his legs and wrapped a loose hand around Marvin’s cock, feeling it twitch and pulse and contract in his palm. Come dripped down Whizzer’s body and pooled on the towel beneath him.

Whizzer scooted to the side and Marvin collapsed onto the couch next to him. He trailed a finger through the come on Whizzer’s belly and then leaned forward and blew a raspberry onto Whizzer’s stomach. Whizzer squirmed and pulled him up by his hair. Marvin’s lips were wet with Whizzer’s come.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Yeah, but you’ll kiss me anyway,” Marvin said, puckering his lips.

“Yeah, I will,” Whizzer said, and leaned forward to meet him.

Marvin took a corner of the towel and wiped Whizzer off. Then he gripped his hand. “Shower time.”

Whizzer rolled his eyes but allowed Marvin to pull him up. As Marvin was rolling the towel on the couch up, Whizzer said, “You’ve already had a shower today. Don’t waste more water.”

Marvin squeezed his waist. “My shower this morning was ruined. And whose fault was that?”

Whizzer grinned at him. “Mine.”

Marvin slapped his ass. “Shower. Let’s go.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand and led him to the bathroom. 

They got in the shower, argued over the water temperature, cleaned each other off, got out, ordered take-out from the place down the street, ate, then sat on the couch, limbs tangled, while they called around to hotels in the Hamptons, looking for a room with a jacuzzi. 

When they went to the Hamptons two weeks later, Whizzer had his jacuzzi, and Marvin had never been more interested in staying in the hotel room instead of going to the beach while they were on vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!  
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
